


The King of Disaster

by zhxngyixings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhxngyixings/pseuds/zhxngyixings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I call you Juliet, because I want to be your Romeo?"<br/>"You're laying in a fucking dumpster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted in AFF (under the same name) so before any of you go around pointing fingers, I did write this monstrosity.  
> contains a slight hint of angst but mostly this is a happy-ish comical-ish fanfic.

I had never really been around these parts of Seoul, always hanging out near my neighbourhood. If possible, the houses here were even more shit, the place was just different shades of grey merged together, the occasional graffiti bringing some color to it. It was just boring.

 

A stray cat rested on the pavement in front of a random hairdresser. I guessed the business wasn't doing well since a young looking woman had her feet on top of the registration counter and seemed to be polishing her nails. When I heard cheerful chatting near me I looked up to search for the source of those voices. A group of girls were walking towards me, giggling and stumbling over their laughter. I shuffled deeper into my leather jacket and rolled my eyes at the flowery lace dresses and curly hair. Their cheeks were tinted into light shades of pink and red, lips glossy and eyes bright and hopeful of the future. I wanted to vomit glittery rainbows out of my system at the sight of it all. They gave me judging looks, eyes studying my clothing, from my overly used leather jacket to my ripped black skinny jeans. My entire closet was black, like my soul, and they probably owned a few different rainbows of dresses that hurt my eyes.

 

I dragged my feet past the group of girls and after a few seconds spun around to watch them go. I was walking backwards for a pretty long while when I suddenly bumped into someone.

 

"Oh shit, sorry", I slipped and took a few steps backwards facing the stranger. A guy my age turned to glare at me before turning back to the group of boys that were all staring at me. Holding a v-sign up at them to signify peace, they turned away from me and I backed away a few steps to follow them from a safe distance because what else was to do around here?

 

I wasn't here because of just random want, my mother was visiting a friend and took me with her because she knew I'd only cause trouble with my friends in the time she'd be gone. I didn't deny it, but still felt a little violated, so she let me go out after I had cursed out loud for pouring my tea all over my shirt. I wasn't a girl of manners and polite ways, I was straightforward and loud. That's how I would always be, it was no surprise to anyone.

 

"Jongdae's supposed to be chilling somewhere around here, but I don't exactly know where", one of the boys said and I snapped out of my thoughts, shamelessly eavesdropping on them like it was no big deal.

 

"I swear to God, that dude is always missing when we need him", another told and the others groaned in sync with him. "And when he is around, he's the living epitome of annoying", someone added and I rolled my eyes. Speaking shit of people behind their backs? Fucking hell, what is this God forsaken place.

 

Oh right, planet Earth.

 

"It's Tuesday, we won't find him today, you guys know it", a boy I bumped into earlier reminded and the others sighed. "You're right", they said and I turned right, not really caring anymore about this Jongdae guy they disliked but needed for something.

 

Glancing around I found a shitty park behind an apartment building. No one had probably used it in ages, at least judging from the dumpster that was situated right next to it. I entered it, looking at the graffiti in the dumpster. There were several penises drawn on it, but there were a few cool pieces of art too. I walked closer and leaned in to check the details out. The coloring was a bit off, but the design was dope as shit.

 

"Can I call you Juliet because I wanna be your Romeo?", someone suddenly said and I flinched backwards, almost having a goddamn heart attack. "What the hell?", I asked as I looked up to see a boy sitting in the midst of plasticbags and rubbish. He was a playful looking guy, a cap with the word '2cool4u' written on it in a funky font decorating his head. He burst out into laughter, presumably because of the look on my face.

 

"I made that", he told after he calmed down and I furrowed my eyebrows. "The coloring's a bit off", I voiced my thoughts out loud and he grinned. "Yeah, been working on it recently", he told and shuffled into a better position on top of a few bags. "I didn't get an answer", he reminded and I scoffed.

 

"You're lying in a fucking _dumpster_ ", I remarked and his grin widened.

 

"Oi! This is my hood and I can do whatever the hell I want", he argued and I glanced around him before returning to look at him. "Your hood is a pile of trash?"

 

"Exactly, now stop being a smartass and give me your number!", he demanded and I blinked at him, twice. "Give me your phone then", I told and he narrowed his eyes before reaching into his back pocket and throwing the phone with a broken screen at me. I caught it, barely, and saved my number under ' _juliet yo <33<3_'. I gave it back at him and he pushed it back into his pocket.

 

"The name's Jongdae," oh. "but I’d prefer if you called me babe." Well I guess I found the Jongdae that wasn't supposed to be found on Tuesdays. "I think I heard some guys shit talking about you behind your back", I told and he laughed. "Oh, those, they just seek for me because I sell the cheapest cigarettes around, I just need them to tell me about a party every week and give me some pocket money", he told and I nodded slowly. "So that's what you do with your life. Lie around in dumpsters, deal cigarettes to 15 year olds and invade parties?", I asked and he nodded. "Let me just inform you, I don't hit on random girls, too often, so you better take this chance", he added and I rolled my eyes.

 

As I felt the constant vibrating in my jacket's pocket, mom wanted me to come back, I sighed. "Well, smell you later", I told and turned around to walk off. "Where you going, where do you live?", Jongdae yelled at my figure that was currently exiting the park. He sounded a bit rushed.

 

"Oh, Romeo, we just aren't meant to be", I yelled back in an overly dramatic voice as I turned around to watch him jump off the dumpster like a cat of some sort. I only now noticed how nice his legs were. "What the fuck are you on? I just got your number", he told as soon as he reached me. I chuckled. "It was more dramatic that way", I told and he let out a laugh.

 

"I didn't catch your answer", he reminded and I looked away. "On the other side of Seoul, no big deal", I told and he groaned.

 

"Aww, is this gonna be one of those long distant relationships that ain't gonna work because you're cheating on me?", he asked and I laughed. "Sure", I answered and he smirked.

 

"That ain't happening if I kidnap you sweetie", he told and for a moment there I thought about the chance of him actually doing just that, but as he burst out into laughter at my expression, I was convinced otherwise.

 

"Stop calling me sweetie", I argued, brushing off the idea of him being a psycho and he chuckled. "I would if you told me your name", he told and I blinked twice. Oh, right. "It's Sumi", I answered and he swung an arm around my shoulders like we had known each other for years. "Nice name, sweetie."

 

I pushed him away from me. He pouted and I fastened my pace. "Aww shit, I'll call you sweetie!", he suddenly yelled and as I turned around to look at him, he was already running in the other direction. I pursed my lips and nodded approvingly at his ass, before I turned back around to make my way back. I then noticed the group of boys from earlier. Oh, alright.

  
  
  


It took him two days to call me. Well technically three since it was fucking 4 am when he did. I had barely gotten two hours of sleep because of being out until 2 am with my friends, that to be honest I didn't even know that well. I was grumpy and slightly tipsy when I reached for the phone and pressed the answer button without even opening my eyes because the screen was too bright.

 

"Yo! Sumi baby!", I was surprised he even remembered my name because he was obviously drunk. "Yeah?", I mumbled into the phone and someone yelled and then Jongdae was laughing. "Sumi you should be here right now, these fake ass bitches are trying to kill themselves or something by jumping from the roof to the pool", he slurred enthusiastically. "Nah, I'll skip", I went along not really registering anything he just said because of my exhausted form.

 

"Aw, where do you live? I'm coming over this instant", he yelled determinedly to the phone and I finally opened my eyes. "Jesus fucking Christ, don't", I told him and Jongdae laughed. "Are you like religious because if so this ain't gonna work honeybum", he suddenly said and I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe in anything."

 

"Except in my undying love for you?"

 

"Get out."

 

Suddenly he went quiet and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Jongdae...?", I asked and still no answer. Oh wow, he got himself killed before our tragic love story could even start. This little shit. "Jongdae?"

"I'm here, just had to run away, the cops arrived."

"Go home, Jongdae. Get some sleep", I tried, wanting to go back to sleep.

"I'm taking the bus to see you tomorrow", he changed the subject and I blinked a few times.

"Are you serious right now? You don't even know me", it sounded stupid, his idea really did.

"Well we can start tomorrow", he told. "Good night baby croissant"

"Baby what?"

 

And then he shut the call like he hadn't just called me a fucking pastry. Sighing, I glanced at the clock. We had talked for nearly 10 minutes. Dropping my phone back to my night table, I went back to sleep.

 

 

And that fucking idiot did take the bus to visit me the next day. He kept on texting me about it the whole morning. The first text arrived when I was walking to school, ten minutes late but we can ignore that fact, and it said something along the lines of 'coming to c u bby' and then followed by a 'btw where exactly do u live???'. I had refused to tell him at first but when I realized that he had sent me over 50 texts in just two minutes I had decided that what the heck. Except that I would be in school.

 

'School's for losers', he had sent me when I told him that fact. 'School's for people who want to support themselves in the future and not live a miserable life on the streets', I had sent him back and he had answered with 'exactly, now where's ur school??'.

 

I had smiled at that and the person sitting next to me had nudged me. I turned to glare at the class president, annoyed by the fact that I happened to be the one who was situated next to the goody two shoes, who thought of 'fun' as studying for the test next month. We were complete opposites, and practically hated each other. I wasn't even sure of his name anymore since I always just called him by his title.

 

"Sumi, focus", he said harshly and I only raised my arm. "Teach, I have to really go pee, I've been holding it for like, what, two hours?", I said after glancing at the clock and the teacher sighed loudly, because he knew my tricks but was just too tired to deal with them. It was 9 am, he really didn't care at this time. "Then go", he said knowing very well that I would disappear for the rest of the day.

 

I smiled at the teacher at the same time grabbing my bag and rushed outside the classroom, even leaving my books there. I skipped through the empty hallways and then rushed down the stairs.

 

When I reached the doors, I decided to text him with the address and he answered with a 'see you there bby'. I scoffed at that and looked up to push the doors open and as I did so, I ran across the schoolyard, stopping only when the two troublemakers from my school, another one named Byunghun, the other Myungsoo, walked through the school’s gates. I sometimes hung out with them, when school got too boring, but otherwise they were just people I knew. Like everyone else around me, now that I think about it.

 

"Ay! Sumi!", Byunghun was the first to notice me and I grinned and waved at them. "What are you doing just standing there?", he asked as soon as he reached me and I looked around again. "Waiting for someone", I told and grinned again. "Oh? Your boyfriend?", Byunghun questioned again, getting excited just thinking about it. I glanced at him shortly, deciding not to say anything.

 

"I can't believe this, do you see this girl Myungsoo?", he asked and elbowed his best friend who gave him an annoyed look. "I am not blind, you know that right?", he said and I snickered.

 

"Is he like a gangster with an eightpack and gang tattoos all over his arms, the kind that carries an illegal gun everywhere he goes and who only goes soft for you?", Byunghun then adds and I give him a look. "I never said I have a boyfriend", I decide to say and he scoffs.

 

"Why deny when it's obvious?", Byunghun then questions but before I have the chance to cleverly tell him to fuck off, Myungsoo pulls him back.

"Dude, unless you want your mother to disown you, we need to go to class", he reminds and Byunghun groans, but follows the other anyways, without  a word of goodbye to me.

 

Turning back around, I decide to start walking towards the bus stop Jongdae's supposed to arrive at.

 

His arrival is very fancy to say the least. First of all, he's wearing nothing but a t-shirt, and sweatpants, the same cap still stubbornly sitting on top of his head. Also slippers. Fucking slippers.

Second of all, he almost jumps out of the window at the sight of me, a wide grin taking over his expression. He opens the window and yells something along the lines of ‘baby bunny’ from a far and I consider just silently leaving.

 

When the bus doors open he pushes through the people and jumps out, his slippers making a funny sound and there he stands, as unbelievable as ever. "I got a boner just from the thought of seeing you in a school uniform", he tells enthusiastically and an ahjumma next to him glances at the boy's crotch before hurrying away. He didn't have a boner, though, fortunately.

 

"Right, okay pervert", I scoff and stand up as he swings his arm around my shoulders yet again. "Sooo, what do we do around here", he asks and he smells nice, I noticed. He put on cologne but didn't bother to change his clothes, how wonderful.

 

"Well we don't lay around in dumpsters all day, that's for sure", I tell and he laughs.

 

"Yeah well, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty popular where I live so that's the only place where I get some peace, you know what I'm sayin'", he tells and I roll my eyes.

 

"So instead of going home to chill you like to hang out with trash, literally", I ask again and he nods. "My home is overrun with people too, though. If there's not my lil' brother's friends making a mess and screaming, then it's my mother and his boytoys", he tells and releases his grip on my shoulders. “She’s a total cougar, and I’m pretty sure I once spotted her on PornHub’s frontpage”, he continues and I cover his mouth with my hand. “No more”, I say. I then decide to buy him coffee after remembering the 4am call. I remove my hand from his mouth.

 

"So where'd your shoes go?", I ask him and he glances at his slippers and laughs. "Was pushed into the pool last night, they got ruined. That's alright tho, my mama got my back and she's gonna buy new ones today. I hope", he tells. "You should've been there though", he says again and I laugh a little. "I might have somehow ended up in the pool naked to be very honest", I confess and he wiggles his eyebrows as he turns to look at me. "Exactly."

 

“Nevermind about the coffee”, I say and fasten my pace. Jongdae laughs as he catches up with me and once again he’s swinging his arm around my shoulder. The guy’s not that tall, but I’m still small compared to him. It’s quite annoying.

 

“Aw c’mon, everyone would love to see you naked”, Jongdae continues and points at an elderly man across the road who’s been eyeing the two of us. “Especially him”, Jongdae adds and I burst out into laughter and look away in a desperate attempt to not think about it too much.

 

“You want starbucks?”, I ask and he nods eagerly and we enter the nearest one and order one frappuccino for Jongdae. I’m not in the mood and as we exit the place Jongdae’s already gulping down a good amount of it. “Isn’t that hot?”, I ask and he swallows loudly. “I need the caffeine, therefore not at all”, he tells and I grin at the statement, thinking about bringing him to my hideout, since I already know his.

  
  


“We’re at a car park why exactly?”, Jongdae asks as we reach the second level and I give him a short glare. “Don’t diss my safe haven”, I snap and he lifts his arms in the air, in a ‘don’t shoot’ motion. “You did diss mine, just saying”, he mumbles out but stays quiet anyway. I guess he knows that this was a special place not to be messed with if he wants to get together with me.

 

We’re on the slope walking upwards to the third and final level when he chuckles. I glance at him and he breaks out full on laughing. “What’s so funny?”, I ask, amused, but he only lifts up a finger signalling for me to wait.

 

When he calms down, still grinning, he looks at me. “Now I remember why this place seemed so familiar. I jumped from the highest level and almost got myself paralyzed. It took me six months to be able to properly walk”, he tells and I burst out laughing. “You’re the skimpy guy that was dared to jump off and was a legend around these parts for months?”, I ask and he nods. “Sounds like me”, he tells and as we continue walking I can’t help but to snort again. “It’s funny because everyone thinks you died because they stopped seeing you around. Nowadays no one talks about it in some kind of fear that you’d come back to haunt them”, I tell and he has to stop again because he’s laughing so hard.

When we finally reach my favorite place in the whole wide world, happy tears have left our skins glossed and red and Jongdae’s draped over my shoulders like a jacket. A comfortable, warm jacket. Probably leather too. Black.

 

We sit down on the edge of the railing and I pull up a water bottle from my bag. Jongdae at first doesn’t pay any attention to me as he lights up a cigarette and hangs his feet from between the railing’s holes, slippers dangling carelessly off his feet. However when I open it and start pouring some in a flower pot I had hid behind one of the pillars a month back he’s looking curiously. I glance at him and screw the cap back on, while holding the flower in my lap.

 

“What?”, I ask him and he chuckles before shuffling closer, thigh against thigh, and draping one of his arms back around my shoulders. “You’re too cute”, he mumbles and inhales some of his cigarette again.

 

“Am not”, I argue back, but a smile plays on my lips anyway. I sneak the cigarette out of his hand and take a breath out of it as well, before returning it between his fingers.

 

“Whatever you say, sweetie”, he jokes and I look down at the flower after shoving his side with my elbow. I clean up a few dried leaves from the inside of the pot and feel the flower between my thumb and index finger.

 

“So what’s this flower called?”, he asks and I look back up. “I can’t remember, Chrysa- something”, I tell and he nods before looking back up and I put the flower back down next to me. “So”, I start and Jongdae keeps on staring at the sky. “how many girlfriends have you had in your life?”, I ask and he snorts, taken by surprise at the question. “Like a million”, he says in a fuckboy kind of way and I flick a finger against the side of his face, where I can reach comfortably. “Why, jealous?”, he teases and turns to look at me. “Maybe”, I tease back and lift his arm off of my shoulders to stand up. I straighten my skirt before taking a few steps back, my bag swinging along with my movements. I face Jongdae who’s now curiously looking back at me. “I once dated a mafioso”, I whisper at him and he’s suddenly pushing the cigarette into the ground and getting up as well to chase after me. I’m now running, laughing as he almost trips on a small rock and profanities fly out of his mouth. I hide behind one of the pillars and grin as we cycle the concrete cylinder like a merry-go-round.

 

“What’s his name, I’ll go beat him up for touching my girl”, he jokes and I pop my face from the other side and shriek as a hand reaches for me, but misses by quite the bit. I’ve always had quick reflexes.

 

“He never told me his real name, but he once killed a person”, I whisper harshly in his direction. Of course none of this was true, but I might as well play around as he had called me a pastry before sunrise, and before I could properly react to it. Jongdae’s voice suddenly goes deep as he imitates a rough criminal. “I’d kill anyone for you babe”, he tells and I evade yet another attack from Jongdae.

 

“Please don’t ever use that voice again”, I laugh and he breaks out of character for a split second by grinning, before returning to the tough look and face.

 

“Does it turn you on, baby bunny?”, he asks and I cringe. “The opposite”, I tell and the act stops as if against a wall. “Never again then”, Jongdae says this time with his normal voice and winks. He then finally catches a hold of my wrist as I’m too busy laughing to realize. He’s pulling me to him and I stumble a bit, the remnants of my laughter still twinkling in the air.

 

We share a look, one of slight uncertainty, and I could see a hint of secrets in Jongdae’s eyes, the secrets he hid behind a funky snapback. He was still grinning when the playfulness came back into his eyes, the secrets long forgotten as I grin back.

 

“Infatuated yet?”, he asks, tone curious, almost hopeful. I shake my head to tease him. “Nope, not yet”, I manage to get out of my mouth, voice quieter than usual, more gentle and Jongdae looks up laughing, as if not believing the situation he was in. Then returning his gaze back on me, unlike my expectations, he didn’t say anything.

 

“Well that’s unfortunate”, it was only after a moment of silence that he did open his mouth.

  
  
  
  


Jongdae disappeared on me. The last thing I remembered of him was his trademark grin as he stepped back into the bus, at 11 pm, slippers still on, and the exhaustion clearly seeping into his bones. I was already uncomfortable in my school uniform, the temperature had dropped a lot.

 

The whole night I couldn’t sleep, the never fading smile still playing on my lips.

 

It was a bit ridiculous then, how hard my feelings had hit me. I wasn’t usually the one to catch feelings like this, so soon and so hard. They were usually only slight attraction and the harmless flirting only led to making out. No feelings were left after a few weeks of play-dating, taking out sexual desires on someone with consent, nothing really more than that. I was just having fun.

 

But with Jongdae, the guy was so different, I found myself wanting to stay a little longer with him, to hold his arm a little harder.

 

But he disappeared, no texts, no calls, no nothing. And like he never existed, I let myself forget, unanswered questions lingering, of course.

 

No one ever wondered, no one asked me how I was. No one knew and I stayed myself, skipped classes, shared cigarettes, laughed until it was 4 am with faces I didn’t know.

 

Byunghun once asked about my ‘boyfriend’ I only pushed his arm, a smile playing on my lips as I explained that there never was one. He bought it and I sang along to an overly played kpop song.

  
  
  


“Sumi, I’m leaving now. I swear to God if you leave this house while I’m gone, I’ll take your phone away”, my mom yells from the coatrack, checking whether she had everything she needed in her bag. I craned my neck a bit from the sofa, to see her properly.

 

“Wait, where?”, I questioned, not recalling her saying anything, but then again I tend to get carried away while watching TV. My mom sends me a disapproving look, a sigh heaving out of her mouth. Her black curled hair bounces a bit as she straightens up.

 

“Visiting Eunyoung, remember? The woman whose sofa you ruined with tea?”, she explained and I widened my eyes bit, looking away and my mom put on her shoes, leaning on the wall with her left hand.

 

“Wait, can I come with you?”, the question was sudden, I didn’t expect that it would come out, but it did, and jumping up from the sofa I turned to face the shocked face of my mother.

 

“I’d rather you not. I hope the tea stain has been removed by now. It’ll be embarrassing otherwise”, she says boldly, and I snicker a bit.

 

“I’ll be outside. There’s someone who I want to meet”, I explain and she shrugs.

 

“As long as it’s not a sugar daddy or a drug dealer, fine with me”, she told and I shut the TV off with the remote, hurrying to put on some shoes and shrug on my leather jacket.

  
  
  


I didn’t even go up to the apartment to greet this Eunyoung woman, to my mom’s relief.

 

“Don’t wander off too far, and answer my god damn calls, dammit!”, she yelled after me as I skipped off, waving as I went, knowing exactly where I was heading. To find the boy that wasn’t supposed to be found on Tuesdays.

 

This time no group of girls walked past me, but the hairdresser was still up and running, to my surprise. No cat was leisurely lying on the sidewalk and no group of boys were speaking shit about a cigarette dealer lying in dumpsters. Only an elderly man walking past me in a hurried pace.

 

I made a sharp turn as soon as I reached the point where I turned off from the main road, not quite knowing what to expect. What to say. What to ask.

 

The side road was even quieter than the main road, this place wasn’t really that busy at midday. Everyone was either working, at school, or hiding at home. I hoped that a certain male wasn’t doing any of these.

 

The familiar dumpster came to view, the green metal container was now covered in even more graffiti. It was filled to the brim with black trashbags, no sign of anyone lying amongst them. Not losing hope, I took brave steps forward, hands digging further inside my jacket’s pockets.

 

Jongdae’s graffiti was now complete, he had improved his coloring, the ‘jongbae’ autograph under it making me grin.

 

Taking a deep breath I looked up at the edge of the dumpster.

 

“Oh Romeo Romeo, are you there?”, I spoke loud and clear, but no one answered. I started to feel stupid as time went on, and deciding to check for myself, I jumped up and grabbed the edge of the metal. Heaving myself up to peek over the edge, I met up with a Vans sneaker and dark denim skinny jeans. I travelled my eyes further down and was met up with a familiar boy, sleeping.

 

Totally knocked out, the ‘2funky4u’ cap half falling off his head. I couldn’t help but to smile again, before swiftly grabbing it and placing it on my head. Jongdae’s dark brown fringe fell on top of his eyes, but otherwise the boy didn’t even flinch. His chest heaved up and down in even breaths, his chin disappearing under the big black hoodie he was wearing.

 

I pushed myself on top of the dumpster as well, unsteadily trying to find my footing as I settled on top of a few trashbags next to the sleeping boy. Resting my chin on top of my pulled up knee, I blinked, finding peace in the familiar sight.

 

Bringing my hand up, I placed it just next his temple, reading myself to give him the hardest flick of his life.

 

1, 2, 3, I counted in my head and released my finger. It made a satisfying nose as it hit his head and immediately his face scrunched up and a hand held his head. “What the fuck”, he muttered, his sleepy voice making me grin even wider.

 

“Surprise”, I spoke, voice gentle and immediately he snapped his eyes open, looking over at him. Recognition flashed in his eyes as they travelled from my face to his cap resting on top of my head.

 

“Sumi?”, he asked, still groggy and disorientated.

 

“The one and only. So how come my Romeo has decided to completely disappear from my life?”, I shot the question immediately, expecting answers. The boy blinked, before looking away.

 

“You know, I was kind of, trying to play you”, he explained and I laughed.

 

“Oh, I know. But at what point did you realize you were the one wanting more and deciding to escape?”, I continued my interrogation and his eyes flashed panic, before he was struggling to sit up.

 

“Huh?”, he asked as he corrected his position.

 

“You heard me”, I told and he looked away again, eyes anywhere but on me.

 

“Uh? At the plant part?”, he said, uncertain and I smiled.

 

“So, did you get over your infatuation of me?”, I asked, another straight forward question, fingers drumming my knee absentmindedly, eyes trained on the boy in front of me.

 

“I didn’t”, he answered, looking at me back straight in the eyes and I nodded, before looking up at the cloudless sky.

 

“Me neither”, I told, my voice resembling a sigh as silence fell over us, a comfortable one at that.

 

“Why are you here?”, Jongdae asks, and I hear a bit of shuffling. I keep my eyes on the sky, thinking of my answer. Because, really, why was I running after someone when usually nobody really mattered? People come and go like no tomorrow, there was never a person who stayed.

 

“I-, I don’t know”, I finally answer, bringing my eyes back down to Earth, picking on my nails.

 

“I just, wanted to”, I continued, before looking back at Jongdae. He was watching, the usual playful glint in his eyes gone. He looked serious for once, maybe he was too sleepy to try to come up with something smart.

 

“Want to try again?”, he asked and I chuckled at that, a smile spreading on my face.

 

“Is it really that easy?”, I asked and he shrugged, clearly not minding much.

 

“Maybe?”, he answers, reaching and snatching his cap away. He settles it back on his head, and I found comfort in the familiar look.

 

“Wanna go deal cigarettes to kids?”, he asked as he stood up, straightening up his clothes. I grinned.

 

“Isn’t today Tuesday? Are you going to break your own rules?”, I asked as I stood up as well. He jumped down swiftly and glanced back at me.

 

“Rules are meant to be broken, baby”, he answered in his cheesy voice and I shook my head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this is what I came here for”, I wondered out loud and Jongdae grinned widely.


End file.
